


Trust Me With Secrets (Don't Fill Me With Lies)

by chasethewind



Series: 10 Fics in 10 Days [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Broken Engagement, F/M, Family Secrets, Loss of Trust, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Secrets, Trust Issues, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Felicity tells Oliver she needs space after finding out about William</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me With Secrets (Don't Fill Me With Lies)

It was just a piece of paper, but what was printed on it; that changed  _everything_. As Felicity continued to stare down at the familiar pattern of black lines that ran down its length, she could feel the tears well in her eyes. The anger and rage that built behind added fuel to the fire, and soon she found herself dropping into her desk chair as her tears clouded her vision.

Finding it was an accident. Felicity had been tidying up the lair with the free time she had between them and when her team came back from the mission. The little folded sheet of paper had fallen out of the pocket of Oliver's jeans. She hadn't meant to open it, that's how much she trusted him, but the black ink had bled through and she noticed the pattern almost immediately. The rest was a blur.

She didn't move when the team walked into their new lair, or when they began bantering about catching their latest criminal. She didn't even hear Oliver walk up the platform and toward her. It wasn't until his hands were on her shoulders did she turn abruptly to stare at him. Her tears streamed down her cheeks, black rivers of ink ruining her perfect makeup. The smile that had been on his face quickly turned into a frown.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" Oliver immediately asked, glancing down at the piece of paper in her hands. When he realized what she was holding, his breath caught in his throat and he had to swallow a few times before he could breathe again. "Wh-where did you get that?" he stuttered.

"Does it matter?" Felicity retorted.

Around them, the rest of the team stopped moving, their eyes falling on the couple now locked in a tense stare-down in the center of the room. Diggle had the presence of mind to nudge Thea and Laurel, quietly asking them to follow him out of the lair. He knew Oliver and Felicity needed some time alone to discuss whatever had transpired while they were out on their latest mission.

Oliver's silence and the fact that he couldn't even look at Felicity set her off. "When were you planning on telling me?" she demanded, standing up to her full five-foot-four-inch height, her heels having long been discarded.

"I-I don't know," Oliver softly replied, like a child being scolded by his mother, only this felt so much worse.

"If you loved me… If you trusted me, telling me this wouldn't be a burden, it would be a relief!" Felicity shouted. "But you don't trust me," she quietly added. "So how can I be with someone who doesn't trust me?" She twisted the engagement ring off her finger and set it down on her desk.

"Felicity… Please," Oliver begged as he grabbed her elbow, swinging her around to face him before she walked away.

Tears continued to fall freely down her cheeks as she pursed her lips. "No, Oliver," she replied, holding up her hand to stop him. "I can't do this with you right now." Felicity pulled out of his grasp and began walking toward the elevator, leaving him to stand there in the middle of the room, his heart probably just as shattered as her own.

She needed time to process the bombshell she'd just uncovered. Her fiancé, the man she had chosen to marry, the man she loved with all her heart, had been keeping one of his biggest secrets from her. He had a son, William, and he had chosen not to tell her, not to confide in her. Felicity knew he probably had his reasons, but they didn't matter. Their relationship had been built on trust, but today, he'd broken that trust by not having enough faith in her to tell her his secret, and she didn't know how they could come back from that.

Taking a deep breath, Felicity punched in her code and headed upstairs to her waiting car. It would be a long time before she and Oliver could even look at each other, or even be in the same room for that matter. Right now, she wanted her space, and the only way she was going to get it was if she went away for a little while. Her destination: Las Vegas.


End file.
